1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a cloud computing environment and more particularly relates to maintaining operability with a cloud computing environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of cloud computing continues to increase. Cloud computing involves remote computing over a network where applications, documents, and data are provided by remote computers over the network to a cloud computing access device. A user typically logs-in to a cloud computing environment from the user's local computer. The user is then able to access applications, documents, and data on the cloud computing environment. Because the remote computer stores and operates the cloud computing environment, when a connection to the remote computers become unavailable, the user is unable to access, modify, and/or save the user's documents, applications, and data.